Po Vai para a Cadeia
by Joz09
Summary: Olá estimado leitor, esta história é mostrar que Po arruinou sua vida, porque ele ficou furioso e Tai Lung liquidado, e isto merece ser punido. Então, nós nunca deve ser levado pela raiva.


Oi, eu sou novo aqui, deixo uma história de tristeza, drama e decepção, é uma história muito triste, se você é um fã de Po e os Cinco Furiosos, em confiança, mas não se preocupe, ninguém morre aqui, aqui ir.

Paz No Vale  
>A manhã fria de inverno de 1998, no Valle de La Paz, tudo estava normal e tranquilidade, após a derrota Tai Lung, tudo estava bem, Po se mudou para o Palácio de Jade, e foi com seus amigos A furiosa 5 que eles estavam agora seis, incluindo Po, no início da manhã, com raiva e Master 6, o professor foi para a sala de treinamento, todo mundo ficou aliviado ao saber que Tai Lung estava morto, Po acabou com ele sem qualquer compaixão, uma boa iniciativa a ser um guerreiro.<br>Então, Mestre Po pergunta de uma maneira respeitosa: - Mestre, porque sabemos que Tai Lung está morto, e que nunca mais, o que fazemos hoje - vilões Hit ou treinamento? - Po disse que tranquila.  
>Então, Mestre, respondeu calmamente, sorrindo e nobre expressão, disse Po, eu trouxe a felicidade de saber que Tai Lung está morto, eu poderia encontrar a paz interior, e isso eu devo lhe agradecer por que, hoje vou deixar você livre, então, Mestre clamou em alta voz:<br>Alunos! - Master gritou. Os 6 fica furioso e pergunta: o que o professor?  
>Mestre disse: Hoje eu vou deixar você livre, e perguntaram-lhe: Mestre, que deve ser a calma e um dia de folga?<br>Mestre disse: - Hoje e todos os anos a partir de agora vai ser um feriado, porque o dia que comemora a morte de Tai Lung, e graças a você, vale recuperou o seu nome, então, os 5 furiosos respondeu: Obrigado professor, mas lembre-se que foi quem acabou com o Po Tai Lung, ele deve tê-lo, nós não, porque ele bateu-nos a nós!  
>Mestre, com uma expressão de felicidade disse: Você tentou, e verdadeira intenção, portanto, declarado oficialmente neste dia um feriado, e 6 respondeu furiosa: Obrigado, Mestre!<br>Mestre disse: - Eu vai deixar de fora, por enquanto, aproveite o seu dia das crianças, e todos gritaram eeeeeeeeeeeee, e deixou o palácio para um passeio, mas só ficou Po, e pediu Professor Mestre, eu aprecio o dia de folga mas ...  
>Mestre cobriu a boca com o dedo suavemente e disse: Po, você me trouxe paz, e trouxeram paz para o vale. Po respondeu: Sim, Mestre, sim, mas ..<br>Mestre disse: - Po, quando você paga para Tai Lung, você esta completamente removido tiste passado eu tinha, eu certamente amava Tai Lung, o amor que ele tinha era como o amor de seu pai para você, Tai Lung, mas não foi escolhido, que me machucou muito, e foi o meu erro não ter limpou-a da maioria dos filhotes, quando ele era vulnerável, brincalhão e inocente, então eu deveria ter, mas eu mowed meu orgulho, e eu não podia fazer nada , Tai Lung triplicou de tamanho e eu fui muitas vezes mais forte do que eu, ele poderia facilmente me derrotar, eu era um bug em comparação daquele que é diferente eu era um obstáculo para ele, mas você feliz paga-lo, você reparou Eu fiz esse erro, e agora eu aprecio você e os 5 como se fossem meus próprios filhos, e me dá conforto em saber que você pagou para Tai Lung, como se ele nunca existiu, e você tem, por É por isso que nós forneceremos mais tarde em homenagem a você, graças Po, estamos mais tarde. Professor passou a meditar um pouco, como Tai Lung não ia conseguir bater com as mãos que tinha tremenda, Master fui para uma caminhada.

Po, só olhou para ele e também se retirou.  
>Po veio falar do macaco, guindaste, tigre, cobra e mantis, tudo estava ensolarado, e não havia nenhum sinal de leopardo de neve, o vale voltou ao normal, eo melhor, o tigre foi tratado de forma muito gentil com Po, Notei que ela o amava e lhe deu um abraço Po, dizendo: - Obrigado por trazer a paz para o vale do Pó. - Diz-se que juntas tigresa Po.<br>A furiosa 6 estavam comendo macarrão no restaurante do Sr. Ping. Sr. Ping tratou-os bem e serviu um prato de massa cada um, que serviria para financiar Shifu.  
>Po disse o seguinte: Dê-lo através do vale do pai paz, e tudo mais.<br>Os 5 aplausos furiosos forte, estava sorrindo e muito feliz.  
>Tigresa disse: Dê-lo para a derrota e morte de Tai Lung, todo mundo olhou para ela, e ... levou 2 minutos e tigre disse: o que acontece, por que não dizer nada?<br>Todo mundo olhou para ela e aplaudiram ... Gritou eeeeeeeee!, Tigress também chorou eeeeeeeee!, Fornecido pela morte de Tai Lung e paz voltou para o vale.  
>Viper disse após alguns minutos: Um brinde ao guerreiro dragão, matando sem piedade o poderoso Tai Lung e tem restaurado a paz para este vale, Grande Po, o guerreiro dragão real - todos fornecidos, você percebeu muito feliz. No vale podia respirar tranquilidade, tudo parecia estranhamente calmo, o sol brilhava suavemente, o céu claro, o tempo estava perfeito, com uma temperatura de 28 graus celcius.<p>

Naquela mesma noite, no vale ...  
>Gala restaurante gerido pelo Sr. Ping, tudo parecia muito elegante, o 6 furioso não usar suas próprias roupas, tinha tomado um banho, e tinha sido feita grife de roupas, fez o mesmo Mestre.<br>Naquela noite, todos se vestem de um restaurante, você podia sentir o calor da atmosfera, tudo tranquilo e alegre, as crianças andando pelas ruas com seus pais.  
>No restaurante, com música de fundo, atribuído ao Mestre Po e 5-furioso, para restaurar a paz para o vale e para a liquidação Tai Lung, todo mundo estava feliz, tudo iria melhorar, todos felicitou Po, para dar uma morte muito lenta e sofrimento para Tai Lung, uma vez que não tinha conseguido, era muito difícil para eles bater um leopardo da neve do que triplicou em força todos juntos e foi bater neles, mas ele fez Po , saí correndo e matou-o sem misericórdia, voltando a dizer: Parabéns Po, todo mundo ainda estava feliz, e era hora de sair, eles deixaram, era tarde demais e foram esgotados, foi um longo dia de celebração. Já no Palácio de Jade, todos foram dormir, Po estava feliz como todos os seus amigos.<br>Mestre ainda tinha ficado acordado, mas eu estava cansado e foi dormir em seu quarto sozinho, mas a partir das 00:00, acompanhado Mestre sentiu, eu senti que era bom ou ruim, mas sentiu empresa e perguntou: Quem está aí? Eu não gosto de piadas desse tipo silencioso, vá dormir que é o entupimento. Já era 01h00, e Mestre ainda estava dormindo, mas com alguém que o acompanhava, e de repente, o calor voltou a frio, a temperatura caiu para nada, e Mestre disse o quê!, Isto não pode ser acontecendo, por favor, ignore, por isso não era importante, e de repente ouviu uma voz suave, como se estivesse sussurrando no ouvido, e era uma voz familiar, a voz era algo distante e raro, disse ele : Por que Papai, por que você fez isso, eu só queria te fazer feliz, Master Isso tornou mais rápido para acordar, você coloca o willies, e acordou, era 03:00, e nada, não era nada, estava tudo igual, então, Master não conseguia dormir se sentou e pensou por um tempo e queria saber quem era aquela voz, mas sua voz parecia familiar, era uma coisa doce ao mesmo tempo triste e choroso, foi uma voz de um gato adulto, mas quem, quem terá sido uma brincadeira, acho que não, e, de repente, o Mestre começou a se lembrar, era a voz de seu filho mais velho, Tai Lung, um leopardo da neve adorável, Shifu é Estava frio, não sabia que, se Tai Lung estava morto para o bem, como eu poderia ter dito que não era possível de forma alguma. Nada mais aconteceu naquela noite.  
>No dia seguinte, todo mundo acordou, mas o mestre estava errado, não tinha dormido bem, ele estava confuso, não sabia por que isso aconteceu, ou apenas ra o licor que ele havia tomado ontem ou o quê.<br>Mestre Po notado um pouco preocupado, ele mostrou séria, não com raiva, eu estava confuso, peço Mestre Po, Master, certo?  
>Mestre olhou para ele, não sabia o que dizer, ele mentiu e disse que sim, então disse para ir para o pequeno almoço com os outros, ele obedeceu a ordem e foi para o pequeno almoço.<br>Mais tarde naquele dia, seis estavam treinando furioso, e Mestre estava passando o site foi Tigress treinamento, Shifu não sabia que eu não deveria estar andando por aí, Tigress foi rápido e estava prestes a atacar o obstáculo, você mater ia dar um soco para destruir o obstáculo, mas ele conseguiu Mestre inadvertidamente Tigrsea e golpe que o enviou para o Mestre recinió 25 metros, Professor bateu contra um muro e quebrou uma costela, mas isso não era normal em tudo, obviamente, não queria Tigress, mas manipulada e Tigress Mestre, Shifu contra si mesmo, o estranho é que a força do impacto foi o Mestre, não era para limitar a força que tem a tigresa, era uma força quadruplicou o seu poder, foi a força física de Tai Lung, Shifu ficou chocado com isso, o que o Mestre foi feito para o pátio, e gritando. Seja você quem for, por favor me CALMA E DEIXE EM PAZ AO MEU ESTUDANTES -! Mestre exclamou.  
>Todos estavam assustados, ninguém se preocupou em Tigress, tigresa estava dizendo a verdade dizer que ela não voluntariamente fez algo que ela fez, todo mundo ficou ainda mais chocado quando ouviu o que o Mestre disse que nunca tinha feito isso em todos os seus vida, o Mestre entrou no palácio, chorando, não disse nada, era tudo doendo para o seu quarto e trancou.<p>

No final da tarde daquele dia, todos se reuniram na sala de jantar do palácio para o jantar, o Mestre estava sempre lá na hora, mas ele nunca deixou seu quarto para comer, então Po, todos os doces, foi trazido alguns cookies para Shifu, Po, disse: Mestre Shifu, quer comer?  
>Mestre chorou, eu não quero comer, deixe-me sozinho panda gordo grande!<br>Po se machucou muito ruim com o Mestre, ele jogou a placa para baixo, quebrou e foi chato.  
>À noite, Mestre estava dormindo pacificamente, até que começou a ser muito estranho, Mestre ouviu uma voz sussurrando dizendo: Mestre, eu sou o mais forte, e vai atacar sem piedade todos os que querem machucá-lo!<br>Shifu estava assustada, ela acordou e tentou dormir, não mais algo semelhante aconteceu novamente durante a noite, mas o estranho é que Tai Lung disse que quando o Mestre leopardo tinha apenas 10.  
>No dia seguinte.<br>Tudo estava normal, seis ficaram furiosos relaxado, menos Po, ficou amargo com Shifu, Po, mas sabia que isso não era normal, e lembrou-se claramente que Tai Lung disse essa frase antes de morrer.  
>Mestre saiu da sala sem comida ou de saudação, sem dizer nada, não nada de ordem, nada olhou para ele, mas deixou-o sozinho.<br>Mestre foi dar um passeio pela manhã, esquecer tudo o que tinha acontecido, eu estava andando pela floresta, muito fraco, mas a pé, sentou-se no tronco de uma árvore e começou a pensar sobre o que estava acontecendo, e de repente um lobo que tinha ordens para perseguir um morador saiu para atacar como Shifu, Shifu estava assustada, sem saber o que fazer, era fraco, e ninguém podia ajudar, Mestre de sua voz gritou, mas ninguém está ouvindo, e quando o lobo estava disposto a chutar para matar panda vermelho, eu faria, e de repente, do nada, os tiros lobo cerca de 20 metros, com um nariz quebrado e sangrando na boca, isso era impossível, mas aconteceu Só alguém muito poderoso poderia, mas que ninguém o fez, foi operado sozinho, Mestre disse Tai Lung é, ele só tem essa força para que possamos destruir grande como o rosto de um lobo, com aquelas mãos enormes, deu perfurado o lobo com o punho enorme e mandaram-no embora, como você pode fazer isso, mas como, se ele me odeia, e morto, como ele poderia fazer ou tomar isso!  
>Mestre correu para fora da floresta, retornou para o Vale da Paz, entrou em seu quarto sem que ninguém perceba, ele se trancou e encontrou um objeto que com medo, mas também lhe deu a paz, foi a calça preta e cinto vestindo Tai Lung, e tinha uma nota em papel, que o Mestre deu uma leitura rápida, na qual ele disse: Eu estou vendo você mestre. nunca se separar de mim, porque eu sou teu filho e não se preocupe, o lobo nunca vai perturbá-la, caso contrário, devem ser colocados para mim. Saudações. Atte. Tai Lung, um leopardo da neve<br>Shifu ficou chocado com isso, viu a roupa de Tai Lung, abraçou-a, e disse as calças: Eu sinto muito, obrigado por salvar minha Tai Lung.  
>Professora saiu de um tempo, e quando voltou ao quarto, não havia nenhum sinal de roupa ou a nota, era um mistério, mas se ele estava aqui, então, Mestre Po veio perguntar se alguém tinha entrado em seu quarto, Po Eu olho um pouco confuso e disse que não, ninguém tinha chegado, então, mestre disse-lhe sobre as calças roxo e cinto, e Po disse: Mestre, Tai Lung está morto, eu tenho resolvido, é impossível ele retorna, é que assim, relaxe!<br>Mestre era um pouco aliviado ao saber disso, porque Tai Lung acreditava iria protegê-lo, mas ele está morto, assim não é confiável.

À noite ...  
>Mestre foi dormir, e na parte da manhã, alguém lhe disse no ouvido, sussurrando: Eu não conto com o meu apoio Shifu, a justiça chega tarde, mas vem, você é mandado para me matar, você vai ver.<br>Shifu estava assustada, Tai Lung disse que algo não agradável.  
>No dia seguinte, Shifu, o mais reparado, fez a sua rotina normal com 6 irritado, tudo estava bem, como normal, e todos tinham esquecido Tai Lung.<br>Nesse mesmo dia à tarde ...  
>Tudo estava normal, como de costume, até bater na porta do palácio.<br>Tigresa estava aberta, e foram dois seres humanos, Tigress perguntou o que queriam, e disseram-lhe que queria falar com o gerente do palácio, ea acusação de Barcelona, enviou para o Vale da Paz para resolver um problema sério Eles se identificaram como policiais chamou-Tigress, ela chamou Shifu.  
>Po Arrested<br>2 Mestre saudou a polícia espanhola, ofereceu-lhes comida, mas eles se recusaram, os policiais foram enviados especialmente porque sabia que Tradicional Chinesa.  
>Mestre disse-lhes o seguinte:<br>Senhor Mestre, nós viemos com ordens de prisão de Po, Shifu disse: O quê?  
>Senhor, nós fazer isso rápido, é por bem ou por mal, o panda Po veio para o site, e perguntou: o que dá?<br>Os policiais o viram e algemaram, e Po disse, porque eu faço isso, quem é você?  
>Eles disseram: Senhor, viemos de Espanha, com ordens para prendê-lo para cometer um crime.<br>Po, surpreendido, imobilizado, foi levado em uma van para um celas próximas.  
>A polícia deixou para trás alguns Po bares, onde ele iria passar a noite.<br>Enquanto isso, no Palácio de Jade ...  
>Professor ficou surpreso, como os cinco furiosos, que perguntou: Mestre, o que aconteceu?<br>Mestre respondeu: Po preso, a polícia de Espanha.  
>Mono perguntou: Qual é a Espanha, é um vilão como Tai Lung?<br>Mestre disse: Não Mono, a Espanha é um país e China.  
>Macaco disse: ooooooooo. - Todos os surpreendeu.<br>Na manhã seguinte:  
>Po amanheceu nas células exploração, um pouco confuso, pensando, o frio, o que eu fiz que eu coloquei na cadeia? - Pensou o panda.<br>Duas horas mais tarde ...  
>Sr. Ping chegou nas células exploração, um pouco confuso e irritado enquanto Po, olhou para ele, ele também olhou para ele e disse: 'Filho, você está bem o Dragon Warrior, mas você não deve se contentar com Tai Lung, eu sei ele se comporta mal, mas você não deve matá-lo, pensei que quando você se refere o havia derrotado Tai Lung, foi a idéia de que era um jogo que eu nunca acreditei que você tinha matado de verdade, e você deu uma lenta e dolorosa morte, mas diga-me, eu sei o que aconteceu com você, você não fosse assim. - Sr. Ping, disse com lágrimas nos olhos.<br>Po disse: Pai, você sabe o quê, o que aconteceu foi que Tai Lung estava prejudicando gravemente o professor Shifu, e isso me encheu de raiva, então eu dei-lhe choque letal e uma morte lenta, até que me candidatei a impressão digital da chave de Wuxi, e ele matou. - Po respondeu um pouco preocupado.  
>Então, o Sr. Ping disse, você louco como você poderia fazer isso se você fosse tão doce, e matou um leopardo confuso E por mais que você fez isso? - Perguntou ao Sr. Ping, um pouco desfiado sem imaginar o que seu filho tinha feito.<br>Po respondeu: O que hize porque ele disse "você não pode me bater porque você é um panda grande e gordo" que ferem e matou-o, disse Po um pouco desconfortável.  
>Sr. Ping disse, mas Po, Shifu, que foi problema com a criança, consulte, diga-me, talvez, quando eu e você luta, ele vem e entra em nossos assuntos?<br>Po disse: Não pai, ele nunca faz, e eu não deveria me envolver.  
>Sr. Ping, olhou para ele e disse, filho Ok, agora só tem que esperar as consequências, e pegar o que vem!<br>Po disse: Você é pai direita, NOMAS esperar.  
>Sr. Ping deu-lhe um abraço e disse: Po, eu trouxe um pouco de comida, e um traje especial sob medida enviada pelo Sr. Gerardo Villavicencio, de ir a tribunal depois.<br>Po, um pouco surpreso perguntou: Quem é Gerardo Villavicencio - Nunca ouvi esse nome em minha vida é muito diferente de quem vive no Vale da Paz?.  
>Sr. Ping, disse um pouco preocupado, Filho, Sr. Gerardo Villavicencio é o pai, o pai biológico de Tai Lung, que aprendeu o que aconteceu com seu filho, chegou da Espanha com a denúncia, ele está muito magoado e triste quando você o vê, você tem para cumprimentá-lo, ele é muito tratável, é um engenheiro civil aposentado, tem 63 anos.<br>Po disse, espantado: Wow, isso indica que Tai Lung Villavicencio sobrenome, eo que mais você sabe sobre ele o pai.  
>Sr. Ping disse, Po, então acredita em mim, olhe: Tai Lung, nunca foi aqui, mesmo a China, ele foi um leopardo 100% espanhola, ele foi retirado das mãos de seu pai, foi roubado de Tai Lung, e trouxe-o aqui, não mais o chamado Tai Lung, chamado Leonardo, e ele nunca devia ter vindo aqui, o seu futuro estava na Espanha, nasceu em Barcelona, Espanha, 20 anos antes de você, se vocês notaram, ele eu tinha características chinesas em seu ser, tinha outras características.<br>Po respondeu muito triste eu nunca tive que matar, ele não deveria ter morrido, deve ter sua vida na Espanha, e eu o deixei, ele era bom, e eu não deixá-lo mudar, e levou-o seu pai, para sempre , que eu me tornei um assassino. Depois disso, ele começou a chorar Po, sendo consolado pelo Sr. Ping.  
>No Tribunal de Justiça<p>

Nesse mesmo dia, à noite participou do tribunal, no Vale da Paz, Tigress se ofereceu para ser o defensor da Po, todos assistiram à gala, colocar uma etiqueta tigresa terno para as mulheres, vestido com uma Po terno, uma camisa branca e gravata vermelha, o Sr. Ping, como seu filho, também compareceram os quatro furiosos para apoiar seu amigo, também uma festa de gala, Mestre Shifu também ajudou com um terno chumbo, camisa branca e uma gravata azul, sentaram-se no tribunal, a 4 furioso, Sr. Ping e Mestre ficaram muito tristes quando souberam o que aconteceu, mas sentou-se, Tigress, quieto estava se preparando para defender Po, Po estava esperando cuidadosamente a chegada do Sr. Gerard, não tinha rosto para ver pobre leopardo da neve todos destruídos pela morte injusta de seu filho Leonardo.  
>Po estava esperando atentamente, ele acreditava que o Sr. Gerardo Villavicencio era tão poderoso Tai Lung, mas naquele momento chegou, e tudo era muito diferente, o Sr. Gerard era um leopardo da neve superior, bem como sua cara a cara Tai pulmão, mas foi falco, braços finos e casaco um pouco desbotada, foi também um pouco mais velho, mas ela estava chorando, você poderia dizer com a expressão como ela foi para dentro com o desejo de voltar a ver Leonardo, a ação que nunca mais será feito, tudo por causa de Po.<br>Bem, é o juiz, era um tigre, chamado Philip, era idêntico ao Tigress, as mesmas cores, só um pouco mais espesso, maior e muito amargo, ele estava em Madrid, Espanha.

Bem, deixe-senhores. - Disse o tigre.  
>Trazer o acusado.<br>Po tinha que ir para a frente, em seguida, Philip disse: Senhor Po, juram dizer a verdade e nada mais que a verdade, disse Po, não juro, em seguida, Philip disse: Bem, ele havia jurado, agora vamos descobrir isso. - Felipe disse um pouco chato.  
>Po Senhor, aqui vem uma reclamação pelo Sr. Gerardo Villavicencio, que diz que você cometeu um assassinato do falecido Sr. Leonard, você acredita que isso é verdade, o magistrado perguntou Tigress, o advogado.<br>Tigresa disse: Sim senhor, o meu cliente confessou que ele fez líquido para o falecido Sr. Leonard.  
>Todos no tribunal olhou como de costume, falar de um poderoso vilão, que já está morto, derrotado pelo Guerreiro Dragão, foi muito normal, mas para Villavicencio foi um crime, porque eles são uma família de leopardos neve avançadas e maior classe social, aparência física também é muito alto, mas muito refinado, assim parecia certo que o que tinha acontecido, a morte por negligência de um parente.<br>Bem Sr. Po, disse Philip, revelou o que aconteceu, então Po, todos decidiram começar a narrar brevemente  
>Po começou a contar.<br>Bem, alguns dias atrás eu recebi um problema, que admito que não deve se envolver, porque causa um grande problema, o que aconteceu é que Tai Lung foi violentamente batendo Master, e eu entretido, porque ele foi o Mestre morrendo, então eu decidi esgotá-lo, dar-lhe uma morte lenta e dolorosa, porque ele me deu tudo o que a cólera tinha feito, e me chamou de "panda grande e gordo", e eu estava com raiva, e me candidatei a impressão digital da chave de Wuxi, e mortos.  
>Então o juiz interveio e perguntou: O que é a impressão digital da chave Wuxi? - Nunca ouvi esse nome.<br>Po disse: Esta é a técnica utilizada em kung fu, e quando aplicado ao oponente, você faz explodir com o mínimo esforço, e matou-o de forma violenta.  
>Todos os Villavicencio ficaram indignados, como cruel Leonardo morreu Sr. Gerardo quase desmaiou, eu não conseguia ouvir o que eu estava ouvindo e não poderia mesmo tomar os restos de seu amado filho à sepultura, pois era apenas partículas nada poeira, muito mais.<br>O juiz interrompeu-o: E você Sr. Po, é culpado de todos os atos e homicídio, devido ao falecido Sr. Leonardo, Po, assumiu a responsabilidade e disse: Sim, eu admito, eu o matei.  
>Juiz ficou em silêncio por um minuto, pensando em como ele teria sofrido o leopardo da neve, e então disse: Alguém tem algo a dizer sobre isso?<br>Mr. Gerard levantou a mão eo juiz deu-lhe permissão para falar, então, Gary, saiu para falar na frente de todos e disse:  
>Po Senhor, que eu gosto sobre você. É reconhecido que matou meu filho, estou desconfortável com você por esse ato, eu só quero que você forma um pedido de desculpas a mim, minha família, porque a vingança não vai resolver nada, e então você começa a sanção adequada, é como, peço ao Senhor Gerard, Po respondeu:<br>Sim, eu concordo. Villavicencio e Senhores família, peço desculpas a todos vocês por ter tomado a sua família, eu não tinha idéia que era assim, eu me empolguei pela raiva, e isso é errado não, o que devo fazer, peço desculpas a Leonardo, Deus descanse sua alma, sem mais delongas, dou-lhe adeus.  
>Juiz interveio e disse: Ok, estou feliz por você ter reconhecido sua culpa, você acha que você merece um castigo? - Perguntou o magistrado.<br>Po disse: Sim, acho que sim.  
>Juiz perguntou: Alguém tem algo a dizer?<br>Ninguém respondeu.  
>Bem, disse o magistrado, o Sr. Po, concluímos que você cometeu um homicídio, muito sério, há duas penalidades, você pode escolher neste momento. Há duas opções: a primeira: ser preso por 20 anos de prisão Chorn-Grom, ou Opção 2: pagar R $ 10.000 em danos civis e 2 anos de prisão Chorn-Grom, você escolhe.<br>Po disse: Opção 2  
>O juiz disse: Bem, você escolheu, declarar o caso encerrado, e todos estavam tristes, foram Villavicencio para voltar para casa, The Furious 5 estavam tristes, seu amigo iria tomar o lugar de Tai Lung, na prisão, durante 2 anos, e teve de pagar indemnização civil muito alto e não seria capaz de continuar seu sonho de se tornar no lendário Guerreiro Dragão, seus amigos começaram a trabalhar para sustentá-la, como o Sr. Ping, após o julgamento, todos voltaram ao seu local de origem, Villavicencio Espanha, Mestre Shifu eo Furious Five, o Palácio de Jade, o Sr. Ping, em casa, viu seu pai Po, Furiosos 5 e Mestre, e eles olharam, e pediu desculpas, pois parece que as coisas não correram como pensávamos que saiu, mas você fez bem em dizer a verdade, vamos apoiar e Po Po disse: Obrigado pessoal, boa noite.<br>Na manhã seguinte, tomou Po para a prisão, onde estavam indo para congelar bem como Tai Lung, e fez, foi detido indefinidamente Po, eo que aconteceu com os Cinco Furiosos, Mestre e Sr. Ping? - Eles estão bem, o Sr. Ping um pouco triste, mas está indo bem, e ter algum dinheiro para pagar algumas dívidas Po, Tigress estudou secretário-executivo, e passou a trabalhar na Bélgica, um construtor, 4 furioso kung fu restantes decidiu praticar e trabalhar no restaurante do Sr. Ping, Master não tinha mais nenhum contato com a energia do Tai Lung, para sempre, todo mundo tentou ajudar Po, como ele simplesmente errado, toda a raiva .

Bem, acho que temos que terminar a história, esta história com final triste, eu tento mostrar a você, caro leitor, que nunca devemos deixar levar pela raiva e ódio, nunca, porque você pode arruinar a vida dos outros ea nossa como Po, que estava bem, e raiva matou Tai Lung e custou-lhe a sua dignidade, a esperança de aprender o erro de Po e não se deixar levar pela raiva. Espero que tenha gostado da leitura.


End file.
